undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 11
This is Issue 11 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 11 I open the door, and walk towards the car, John and Ron follow. I open the driver’s side door, and enter, then I put the keys in the ignition, and I wait until the other two have entered the car. I twist the keys, starting up the car. I back out of my driveway, then I put the car in drive, and start driving forward. I look out the front window, looking at the many people in their homes, boarding up, some fighting biters. I look forward, and see five biters blocking the road in front of me. I put my foot on the gas, and drive forward. The car goes forward, increasing speed alarmingly, and then it reaches the biters. I brace for the impact, and run over the three biters in front of the car. I look back, and see the remaining two biters turn around, and start limping towards the car. I’m not like I was during the first day of this, now I’m okay with killing these things, they tried to kill me, and eat me, and they pose a threat to my family. “Well shit Mr. Plissken, can’t go a day without killing a biter.” John says, smiling. “Well if you would prefer to take a longer route be my guest.” I say. “Well if you two ladies are done talking, there’s a Walgreen’s over there, no cars in the parking lot, bound to be empty, but worth a shot eh?” Ron says. “Yeah, worth a shot.” I say. I drive the car into the parking lot of the Walgreen’s. I pick up my rifle, then I open the door of the car. I get out, and then stretch my legs a little. I look at Ron and John, who both get out of the car at the same time. “Let’s go guys.” I say. We walk towards the abandoned Walgreen’s, I hope there is stuff in there, well considering how vicious people were yesterday at the Wal-Mart, I doubt there is. I walk up to the doors, but they don’t open. So I grab one end, and push the door open. I walk inside, and to my surprise, it looks as though the store has been untouched. “Holy shit, no fucking way.” I say, and start smiling. “This is a fucking gold mine.” John says. I look at Ron and toss him the car keys “Pull the car up to the doors, it’ll make it easier to carry all of this stuff.” I say. The first thing I do is walk to the pregnancy and fertility section. I grab two pregnancy tests, then I put them in the pocket of my leather jacket. I walk away from there, and then I go into the toys section, maybe I can get Diana something to keep her mind off what’s happening out there. I grab a couple of toys. Then I go to the counter, and put the toys into one of the bags. I grab a few bags, then I go and get as much food and drinks that can fill the bags. I put them on the counter, then I grab a few more bags, and I fill them with more supplies. Then the car crashes through the front of the Walgreen’s, the trunk facing the inside. John quickly rushes, his arms filled with bags filled with supplies. Ron’s head stick out of the front window. “PUT WHATEVER YOU HAVE IN THE TRUNK, WE GOT TO GO NOW.” Ron says. I quickly grab the bags from the counter, and I open the trunk with my foot. I put the bags in and help John put his bags in. I quickly go to the passenger’s side, open the door, and sit down inside. John gets in the car, then Ron steps full force on the gas pedal. The car lurches forward, and then I see what Ron was making us rush for. Limping towards us is a giant herd of biters, along with a group of men with guns running away from them. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues